


Ce que T-Bag veut

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Ce que ... veut [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que T-Bag veut, c’est exactement la même chose que la plupart des gens : ce qu’il ne peut pas avoir. (Saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que T-Bag veut

La pièce semble bruire et résonner. Entre Sucre et C-Note qui discutent au lieu de bosser, Burrows qui paraît émettre un constant sifflement de dégoût en sa présence et le délicieux petit Tweener qui peint, la pièce semble bruire et résonner. Ca n’a rien d’étonnant, la prison tout entière est un endroit qui semble inlassablement bruire et résonner. C’est juste plus fort ici. Ce que T-Bag veut, c’est un peu de silence. Et Michael.

Le bruit chez Susan ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il l’appréciait, et il se sentait presque comme chez lui dans sa maison. Presque comme chez lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps ou peut-être pour la première fois tout court, et il pense qu’il aimait réellement Susan. Il n’est pas tout à fait sûr, il ne sait pas trop à quoi aimer quelqu’un est supposé ressembler. Il sait ce que c’est que d’aimer quelque chose : il a aimé chacun des soupirs et des suppliques de ses victimes, mais avant Susan, la question d’aimer quelqu’un ne s’était pas posée. Ce que T-Bag veut, c’est une réponse à cette question. Et Michael.

Il regarde le délicieux petit Tweener qui peint, les doigts fermement refermés autour du manche du rouleau, et il enfonce le bord de ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure assez fort pour sentir le goût du sang. Ce que T-Bag veut, c’est un moyen de relâcher la pression. Malheureusement, le moyen le plus efficace qu’il connaît pour ça lui a été interdit – _interdit_ – par Michael. Il est extrêmement humiliant de penser que le bleu est en position non seulement de le rejeter, mais aussi de lui interdire quelque chose. C’est le genre d’affront qui devra se payer tôt ou tard. Avec des intérêts.

En parlant de paiement, Susan... Il ferme les yeux et un souffle, presque un grognement, lui échappe. Il sent le regard dédaigneux de C-Note sur lui mais ce n’est pas comme si C-Note et ses opinions avaient la moindre importance. Il pense que ça aurait pu marcher. Avec Susan. Il était parvenu à un point d’équilibre. Il l’appréciait pour elle-même, pas pour ce qu’elle était susceptible de lui procurer, et il ressentait une réelle satisfaction à être en sa présence, lui parler, la caresser et à lui dispenser non de la souffrance mais de la joie. Il n’avait presque plus besoin de fournir d’effort pour ne pas considérer ses enfants _ainsi_ : il pouvait jouer avec eux et les aider à faire leurs devoirs et rien de plus et rien de moins. Ce que T-Bag veut, c’est éprouver cette sensation de nouveau. Pour savoir s’il a toujours ça en lui. Ensuite, il pourra passer à autre chose.

Il est allé à l’infirmerie, l’autre jour, une douleur à l’abdomen. Il ne se souvient plus vraiment si elle était réelle ou imaginaire. Il va parfois à l’infirmerie juste pour le plaisir de défaire ses vêtements et voir la lueur – dégoût, peur, mépris, indifférence calculée, c’est selon les jours et les gens – dans les yeux de la personne qui l’examine. Il aime quand le médecin ou l’infirmier est un nouveau, mais cette fois, c’est le médecin-chef elle-même qui s’est retrouvée de corvée. T-Bag se sent une certaine connexion avec le charmant docteur Sara parce que (même si elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais), ils veulent la même chose. Ou plutôt, la même personne. Quelque chose lui dit que contrairement à lui, le docteur Sara n’aurait aucun mal à l’obtenir de bon gré si jamais elle s’exprimait. Ce que T-Bag veut, c’est voir l’expression de la jeune femme s’il lui en faisait la remarque. Son embarras, sa colère, son aversion. Hélas, elle s’habitue à lui et il devient de plus en plus difficile d’obtenir d’elle une réaction autre que professionnelle. La dernière fois, elle a à peine frémi lorsqu’il l’a touchée.

Il ne sait pas exactement pour quoi à présent il en veut le plus Susan. Pour lui avoir laissé entrevoir une existence normale (et par normale, il entend banale, triviale, vulgaire au sens premier) ou pour la lui avoir arrachée. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, c’est aussi humiliant que l’ _interdiction_ de Michael. Par conséquent, ce que T-Bag veut, c’est effacer de la surface du globe le souvenir de ce camouflet, puis rattraper le temps perdu. Et Michael, qui serait une excellente façon de commencer à rattraper le temps perdu. Il n’entretient pas la vaine idée que tout au fond, d’une certaine façon, Michael aimerait ça comme certains de ses prédécesseurs plus ou moins consentants. Il sait que Michael détesterait ça, et en toute franchise... ? ça ajoute au piment de la chose.

Le bleu lui tourne le dos, plongé dans une conversation avec Burrows. T-Bag le détaille de bas en haut, lentement, délibérément, morceau par morceau, s’attardant sur les endroits les plus intéressants, la pointe de sa langue pressée contre sa lèvre supérieure. Lorsqu’il arrive à hauteur de l’épaule, il croise le regard de Burrows et lui adresse un clin d’oeil entendu, et Burrows, en bon néandertalien qu’il est, commence à charger dans sa direction. Le bleu l’arrête en levant une main, T-Bag n’est pas sûr qu’il la lui pose effectivement sur le bras pour le retenir ; ils n’ont même pas besoin d’échanger un mot, leur complicité fait peine à voir. Ce que T-Bag veut, c’est Michael, mais pour l’instant, il se contente de toucher avec les yeux. Il ne fera rien parce que le grand frère veille au grain, et T-Bag aime la douleur quand il l’inflige, pas quand il la reçoit. Et accessoirement parce que le foutu plan d’évasion repose sur les facultés de concentration de Michael. Il s’en voudrait de le distraire de cette tâche.

Ce que T-Bag veut, aussi déprimante que soit cette constatation, c’est exactement la même chose que la plupart des gens : ce qu’il ne peut pas avoir. Sauf qu’il ne veut pas le même genre de choses que la plupart des gens, et cette pensée le réconforte un peu.

Ce que T-Bag voudrait par-dessus tout, c’est sortir d’ici et trouver un endroit silencieux, un endroit où il pourrait entendre les respirations et les plaintes sans être dérangé par celles du voisinage. Pour ça, il est prêt à renoncer à certains de ses désirs immédiats.

Il sera toujours temps de les satisfaire lorsqu’il aura reconquis sa liberté.

FIN


End file.
